


Seedling

by elendri



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendri/pseuds/elendri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion just has to wait for it to take root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedling

Shion tugs up a dandelion, raising it to eye-level for closer examination. 

Two fingers smoothly pluck out one of the wispy seeds. “He loves me,” a voice wickedly sing-songs in his ear. One finger carefully balances the seed before a gentle huff of breath sends it spiraling away into the air. “He loves me not.” 

Shion rolls over, the better to focus his reproachful glare. “Nezumi.” 

Nezumi flops down onto the ground beside him, nudging his shoulder and grinning at him. “Had to distract you, you had that look on your face that said I was about to lose you to science.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about science,” Shion frowns. “Not really.” 

“Then what were you thinking about?” Nezumi lazily grazes a finger across Shion’s throat, tracing his scar. 

Shion twirls the dandelion between his fingers. “Just…how nice this has been. Today. Being with you.” 

Nezumi gives him one of those rare smiles that makes his heart beat double time. He leans forward, Shion closes his eyes…and he smiles as he feels Nezumi’s breath ghost over him, blowing dandelion seeds across his skin. 

“Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,” Nezumi says. 

Shion isn’t quite sure what that’s supposed to mean, but he looks up at Nezumi fondly. “I’m glad we did this. Thank you, Nezumi.” 

Nezumi’s eyes mirror his affection, and Shion feels heady from emotion and too much sunshine and Nezumi’s fingers on his skin. He feels his pulse beating against Nezumi’s fingertips, and when Nezumi’s nose nuzzles his chin, he quietly breathes out his name, a plea that is answered when Nezumi’s lips touch to his. 

It’s a gentle pressure, their mouths moving together slowly, languidly, sweetly. Shion’s heart flutters in his chest like a bird’s wings, hopeful on this sunny day that’s thrown everything into the sharp relief of rose-colored glasses. _Maybe, maybe, maybe_ , his mind whispers. 

Nezumi pulls back then, and they smile dreamily at one another for a few contented moments. And then Nezumi clears his throat. 

“Should probably head home now,” he says abruptly. 

Shion’s heart sinks a little as he nods, though Nezumi is already standing up and probably doesn’t even notice. But Nezumi offers him a hand to help him up, and it seems okay. 

He thinks of the dandelion. Most of the seeds would scatter, carried away by the breeze and never becoming anything more than dandelion snow. But one or two might take root. If they are tended carefully in just the right ways, they just might sprout. 

Shion accepts Nezumi’s hand, and when Nezumi doesn’t let go after pulling him to his feet and leading the way towards home, Shion’s heart whispers, _Yes_.


End file.
